Doctor Strange
Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a brilliant and arrogant neurosurgeon who suffered a horrific car accident, and began a journey that led him to the Ancient One as well as the discovery of magic and alternate dimensions. Calling himself Doctor Strange, he began to act as Earth's protector from threats from other dimensions. Biography Project Insight Stephen Strange was among the targets being monitored as potential threats by HYDRA, along with Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark as a part of Project Insight.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Interview with WHiH Being one of New York City's top surgeons, Strange was exclusively interviewed by WHiH World News to speak about new life-saving techniques he had been investigating in his field.WHiH Newsfront May 3, 2016 Personality Prior to his accident Strange was arrogant and had a massive ego only taking on patients that would help further his status as a world renowned neurosurgeon even turning down a case from the US military to try and heal a marine general's back. This drastically changed once his hands were broken. Strange was a broken man without his work, as a result he spent progressivly more and more money on experimental treatments to try and heal his hands. Powers and Abilities Powers To be added Abilities *'Master Physician': Strange was one of the world's most renowned neurosurgeons. Equipment *'Cloak of Levitation': A mantle, similar to a magic carpet, that enables Doctor Strange to levitate and hover in the airMarvel Studios boss Kevin Feige explains the powers of Benedict Cumberbatch's Doctor Strange. It can move on its own power, causing it to move and flap in the air without there being wind. Offensively, the cloak's ability to move and fly with or without a wearer allows it to grab, lift, tackle or send opponents flying through the air. *'Eye of Agamotto': A relic with a number of mystical properties, including the manipulation of probabilities. *'Sling Ring': A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location. *'Quarterstaff': Strange used a Quarterstaff during his training at Kamar-Taj. Relationships Allies *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One - Mentor **Baron Mordo **Wong *Nicodemus West - Colleague and Work Rival *Christine Palmer - Co-worker and Love Interest Enemies *HYDRA - Attempted Killers (Project Insight) *Dormammu *Zealots **Kaecilius **Lucian Trivia To be added Behind the Scenes *Stephen Strange is mentioned in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This marks the first time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that a superhero character is mentioned by name before making their first appearance. *Kevin Feige revealed that Strange did not have any powers yet during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, as Project Insight was designed to anticipate future threats, not just catalogue current ones. He said that at this point Strange is "probably not... the sorcerer supreme," but is an "unbelievably talented neurosurgeon who's opinionated and kind of arrogant... which might put him on the list."Kevin Feige Interview: Captain America, The Avengers 2 and Doctor Strange References External Links * * Category:Doctor Strange (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Physicians Category:Musicians Category:Heroes